SECUESTRO O BODA INFRANQUEABLE
by alessandra08
Summary: Había sido el momento más feliz de sus vidas que de ahora en adelante la harían ambos, juntos incondicionalmente. Siguieron su camino, esta vez tomaron un taxi, se dirigían a casa de Rukia para comunicar la noticia, pero...
1. El comienzo

¿INFRUCTUOSO SECUESTRO O BODA INFRANQUEABLE?

Era un jueves por la noche, la luna era fiel testigo de lo acontecido.

Dos jóvenes enamorados caminaban por la acera cogidos de la mano, se regresaban de su romántica cita; se podía sentir un ambiente de tranquilidad. El muchacho se preguntaba internamente si era el momento adecuado para pedirle que fuera su esposa, pero siempre sucedía algo que truncará sus planes, cuando pensó en esto último se entristeció no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad así que tomando aire y girándose para enfrentar a su acompañante la miró, le cogió una de sus manos y se arrodilló.

-Rukia, dijo el muchacho mirándola a los ojos, sé que llevamos saliendo 8 meses pero, estoy completamente seguro que mi vida jamás sería lo mismo sin ti, eres mi mundo me has hecho ver lo que realmente hay en mí, sacas lo mejor de mí, Ichigo dirigió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y de éste sustrajo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo roja, que al momento en que la abrió dejó ver un pequeño pero significante diamante, Rukia ¿Te gustaría compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo?

Ela al escuchar estas palabras se quedo impresionada estaba enamorada de Ichigo pero, casarse con él tan precipitadamente le parecía algo incorrecto, pero como siempre se hace lo que se siente y no lo que se piensa, le dijo:

- Sí, acepto gustosamente.

Ichigo al oírla cogió el anillo y lo puso en su dedo, luego de esto se levantó quedando a su altura solo para cogerla por la cintura y darle un beso en los labios, Rukia por su parte lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos.

Había sido el momento más feliz de sus vidas que de ahora en adelante la harían ambos, juntos incondicionalmente. Siguieron su camino, esta vez tomaron un taxi, se dirigían a casa de Rukia para comunicar la noticia, pero en transcursos de segundos se fueron quedando dormidos y el chofer cambio drásticamente la ruta que los llevaría a un destino incierto.

Entre susurros y con apenas voluntad de caminar, se escuchaba y se apreciaba como eran conducidos hasta una vieja edificación, a una calles del la plaza principal, fue extraño la calle estaba desierta y apenas había ruido. Nadie pudo haberlos visto.

Nadie jamás imaginó que sucedería algo por el estilo, no era posible, no querían creerlo, ¿Cómo eras posible que lo hicieran? Sin duda la desaparición de los jóvenes, Rukia Kuchiki e Ichigo Kurosaki era la comidilla del día.

Se levantó perezosamente, casi ni había dormido pero tenía que comenzar el análisis del caso. No comprendía cómo es que esos jóvenes habían desaparecido, no había pistas, nadie había visto algo.

Urahara Kisuke, ese era el nombre del detective al cual le habían asignado el caso, ya en su oficina revisaba los papeles del informe y aún no comprendía, faltaba algo; exasperado salió necesitaba un respiro.

Recorrió varias veces el lugar de los hechos, pero no encontró nada, se metió a una cafetería a dos cuadras de donde se encontraba, topándose con el hermano mayor de Rukia, Byakuya Kuchiki. Se acercó al hombre y le dijo:

- ¿Perdone pero…es usted el hermano mayor de esta joven?, preguntó el detective mostrando la foto de la chica.

-Así es le contestó, pero me temó que no sé dónde está, y ¿Usted es…? inquirió el hermano -soy Kisuke Urahara, detective, investigo la desaparición de su hermana y de Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿Sabe usted si ellos mantenían alguna clase de relación? Le preguntó.

A lo que el hermano solo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, para luego decir:

-Ellos estaban saliendo desde hace unos 8 meses, pero lo que más me sorprende es que justo en este momento cuando mi empresa está pasando por una crisis, tuvimos que aceptar la fusión con la empresa Kuchiki y no solo eso mi contador desapareció solo dejo su credencial de trabajador. Esa era una pista, al menos ya tenía algo, era un inicio.

-¿Y cómo se llama su contador? Preguntó

-Su nombre es **Aizen Sosuke**.

Continuará...


	2. Encrucijada

Hola, bueno para empezar no pensé que me dejaraían un review soy nueva en esto así que agradesco de ante mano a las personas que leen mis locas ideas gracias a **gabytu chappy **y a** Kei-Shi-42** por dejarme sus reviews y a todos los que se pasan por aqui!! el capitulo es muy corto pero como estoy en examenes intento hacer lo mejor q puedo cuando me libre publicare el prox cap!!

espero que les guste!!

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, dos jóvenes algo preocupados por lo acontecido, conversaban en voz baja con temor de ser escuchados.

-¿Qué haremos? Preguntaba Rukia.

-No lo sé pero estoy seguro que lograremos escapar y contar todos los planes que tiene el tipo que nos metió aquí, Aizen Sosuke… nunca pensé que él fuese capaz de hacernos esto. Al parecer quiere arruinar a nuestras familias y quedarse con toda la herencia y nosotros somos un estorbo.

-Pero mientras estemos aquí podemos intentar descubrir sus futuros planes, terminó por decir la joven.

-Sí tienes razón lo único que podemos hacer es eso, finalizó Ichigo.

Kisuke caminaba por la acera de enfrente de la cafetería luego de haber conversado con Byakuya, el hermano de Rukia, mientras registraba la zona y hablaba con la gente del lugar pudo notar como sospechosamente un hombre de cabellos castaños y lentes se acercaba a una vieja edificación al costado de donde se había cerrado la calle.

Lo siguió cuidadosamente y mientras caminaba pudo ver como el sujeto sacaba un celular de su bolsillo y marcaba un número, conversando con quien sabe quién.

-¡Sí, ya lo sé! Pero no puedo mantenerlos escondidos todo el tiempo, si me descubren todo estará perdido, decía el tipo que sorprendió al detective con sus palabras. Ahora que lo veía bien, si no mal recordaba Byakuya Kuchiki le había mostrado una foto de su contador y si estaba en lo cierto ese hombre era Aizen Sosuke, el nuevo contador de la fusión de las empresas Kuchiki&Kurosaki Corp.

Prácticamente las pistas estaban en sus narices solo faltaba relacionarlas, era extraño primero desaparecen los herederos de toda fortuna que dejaría la fusión de las empresas Kuchiki&Kurosaki Corp. Segundo desaparece el contador de la empresa de la familia de Rukia y por último ese hombre, Aizen Sosuke, el famoso contador de la empresa Kuchiki antes de su fusión con la empresa Kurosaki, actuaba muy extrañamente al decir _"…no puedo mantenerlos ocultos todo el tiempo, si me descubren todo estará perdido" . _Si Kisuke no se equivocaba él podría ser el causante de las desapariciones, así que movido por una corazonada continúo siguiéndolo hasta que el hombre se adentraba a la vieja edificación, bajó hasta el sótano, abrió unas cuantas puertas hasta que ya no lo vio.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí, detective? Entrar a una casa sin ser invitado, es…de mala educación, dijo Aizen al tiempo que una sonrisa macabra se apoderaba de sus labios.

-¿Dónde están los jóvenes? Inquirió el detective apuntándole con la pistola.

-Ah ellos…bueno ya no los necesito, finalizo Aizen, pero si deseas encontrarlos y salvarlos deberás apresurarte.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el ambiente estaba cargado de un olor a gas y había rastros de gasolina por todo el piso. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no podía dispararle y no podía dejarlo escapar.

Continuará…

* * *

**Ok se que fue muy corto pero a qué está interesante!!**

**bueno a los que le interese mi loca historia mandenme un review!!**

**gracias por leer!!**

**^.^**

**ja naa!**


	3. ¿Es el final?

**Hola!!! Feliz Navidad!!! Mis mas sinceros deseos!!! **

**Sé que me tardé demasiado en subir este capi pero no estaba segura si iba a ser este el ultimo capi asi que está algo largo (será mi regalo de navidad para ustedes jeje) y sinceramente me divertí muxo escribiendo este capi...**

**Me sorprendí muxo cuando me di cuenta de que les gustaba esta historia... O.O'**

**les agradesco un monton a todas la personas que me han dejado un review y a los que y se toman la molestia de leer mi loca histotia de veradad muxas gracias!!!**

**Makiko-maki-maki : haha si Byakya debe pagarle mas por tomarse su trabajo en serio haha espero que el capitulo te guste!! ^.^**

**PaGoMe : hola!! pues si creo que esta interesante asi que espero que te guste el capi! ;)**

**gabytu chappy : la verdad espero muxo que te guste este capi esta algo largo XD**

**Ghost iv : a decir verdad si son muy cortos ya que en principio no pensaba publicarlo pues era una tarea de lengua que me dejo mi profe crear un cuento policial asi que 'mis conocimientos O.o' sobre este tema es un poco vagos por lo que pido disculpas si lo hice mal pero en fin me decidi y lo publique espero que te guste el capitulo**

**XxXMicheruXxX : garcias por tomarte la molestia de comentar y de ya te digo que el capitulo te va a encantar **

**Les agradesco a todas las personas que no me dejan review pero aun asi se pasan por aqui gracias!!**

Flash Back : _"..."_

_Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio es de T.K. sino seria una comedia romantica y orihime estaría en otro planeta!! jaja_

**Bueno ahora si ya no les molesto mas aqui les dejo el capi!!!**

**Ja naa!!**

* * *

**¿Es el final?**

Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no podía dispararle y no podía dejarlo escapar.

* * *

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, debe haber alguna forma - decía Ichigo - ¡ya sé! Cuando diga 3, lanzas eso a la cadena y…

-¡IDIOTA! ¿Cómo quieres que la LANCE si estoy atada igual que tú? - Dijo Rukia

Efectivamente Rukia tenía razón, sería algo imposible intentar mover o coger algo si se tiene las manos y los pies atados.

-¡NO ME GRITAS, ENANA!

-¡TE GRITO PORQUE ERES UN REVERENDO IDIOTA!

Y así siguieron su amena charla durante varios minutos, hasta percatarse de que estaban gritando.

-Oi…alguien nos podría oír… - dijo Ichigo

-Sí, es lo más probable

Ichigo como pudo se arrastró hasta quedar cerca de la 'enana mandona y amargada' de la que se había enamorado, por otro lado Rukia solo le dedicaba a mirar un punto ciego sin percatarse de que su prometido se acercaba a ella

-Rukia…. - musitó Ichigo

-¿Qué….ocurre…Ichi...? – pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que se percato de que no estaban solos y empujando levemente a Ichigo, quien se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro, le indicó con la mirada que se voltee

-¿Pero qué…? – no terminó la frase ya que aquel hombre de blancos cabellos se acercó a Rukia y este intentaba llevársela a la fuerza para lo que Ichigo se llenó de una impotencia al no poder hacer nada

-¡MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡DÉJALA! ¡NO LA TOQUES! – gritaba un encolerizado Ichigo

-¡Oh perdón Kurosaki-kun pero tú no me dices que es lo que tengo que hacer! – dijo el hombre mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Gin... ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? – Pregunto Rukia entre afligida y algo asustada

-¡oh no te preocupes preciosa! - dijo esto cogiéndole la barbilla a lo que Rukia solo atino por zafarse del contacto de su mano – no te haré nada malo…

Ninguno de los dos se percato cuando fue que Ichigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba recostado en una pared para poder mantener el equilibrio, mientras que en una de sus manos sostenía a duras penas un objeto sumamente pesado.

Como pudo le lanzó el objeto rompiendo en mil pedazos sobre la cabeza de Gin haciendo que este callera al suelo algo desconcertado.

Debido al esfuerzo realizado por parte de Ichigo, a uno de los eslabones de la cadena que tenía alrededor de sus manos se le incrustó un pedazo del objeto que yacía en el piso.

-¡Ichigo…! – dijo Rukia

Cuando Rukia llego hasta él, entre tropiezos, se percato de que la cadena estaba algo doblada y con ayuda del ovejo que se había incrustado en él, el cual era algo filoso y largo a la vez, intento romper la cadena y para suerte suya haciendo un poco de presión el eslabón cedió, dejando las manos de Ichigo libres.

* * *

En otro lugar a escasos pisos de ahí un escenario muy peligroso se propiciaba

-Dígame detective ¿Cómo piensa salir ileso de esta?

-Tengo varias alternativas…

-Estoy ansioso de escucharlas…. –dijo socarronamente Aizen mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Como la vez anterior, Ichigo utilizó el objeto filoso para liberarse de las cadenas que tenía en los pies

Luego de terminar con su proeza se acercó a Rukia, quien estaba atada de pies y manos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te hizo algo? – preguntaba jadeante Ichigo

-Descuida no me hizo nada – le dijo a la vez que acariciaba la mejilla de Ichigo con una de sus manos.

-Realmente, lo siento…no fui capaz de protegerte…por eso estamos aquí…- musitó Ichigo en un hilo de voz y bajando la mirada ocultándose en su flequillo.

-Ichigo…tú…- le dijo Rukia – me salvaste- continuó a la vez que acercaba su mano a su rostro obligándolo a que posara sus ojos almendrados en los suyos – tranquilo, todo está bien.

Ichigo no reaccionó solo se acerco a Rukia para abrazarla.

Ya estaban libres ahora solo faltaba encontrar la salida.

* * *

Renji se encontraba descansando en su oficina, debía estar haciendo los informes que con anterioridad le habían pedido pero fue interrumpido cuando le dijeron que Byakuya le solicitaba en su despacho.

**::FLASH BACK::**

_Hace 2 días:_

_En el despacho principal del la mansión Kuchiki, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el inmutable Byakuya Kuchiki, claro obviamente no se encontraba tan tranquilo como de costumbre y para desahogarse su única solución era…_

_-Renji…_

_-¿Sí, señor? – inquirió el pelirrojo_

_-Necesito que me informes cada movimiento de este hombre_

_-Entendido_

_Y sin más el pelirrojo salió del despacho con muchas incógnitas en su cabeza ¿Qué motivos tenía Byakuya para desconfiar del hombre que estaba buscando a su hermana?_

_Fuese cual fuese el motivo no lo sabría._

**_::END FLASH BACK::_**

* * *

Luego de tranquilizarse deshicieron el abrazo, estaban consientes de que aún no estaban seguros, así que se decidieron por seguir buscando una salida.

Subieron unos cuantos pisos cuando se percataron de la presencia de Aizen, quién no se encontraba sólo al parecer estaba acompañado por otro sujeto que aparentaba ser un policía, necesitaban huir por lo que no lo pensaron dos veces y cogieron un palo cada uno, que encontraban en el piso con intensión de noquearlos, felizmente solo le dieron a Aizen ya que Kisuke logró esquivarlo y mostrando su placa les dijo quien era.

-Perdone pensé que tenía algo que ver con Aizen, quién hasta ese momento se encontraba inconsciente y yacía tirado en el suelo aún con vida. De lo que no se percataron fue que en el ajetreo del asunto Kisuke había dejado caer su pistola y el gatillo estaba activado.

Decidieron salir lo más rápido posible pero Ichigo se tropezó con la pistola provocando un disparo.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Solo se podía ver fuego por todos lados y era asfixiante solo les quedaban unos minutos antes de que la vieja edificación estallara y no quedaran rastros de ellos. Salieron a duras penas, sus cuerpos ya no resistían el adormecimiento que les provocaba el haber estado rodeados de ese olor a gas tan penetrante y minutos después una explosión tuvo lugar justo detrás de ellos dejando toda la zona en penumbras.

Por suerte y milagrosamente no hubo heridos graves, solo cuantiosas pérdidas materiales.

* * *

A lo lejos de ese lugar un pelirrojo podía apreciar y con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido. Pudo percatarse cuando claramente la hermana de su jefe, el detective e Ichigo Kurosaki salían corriendo de la edificación, pero no solo eso.

Dos hombres salían a duras penas desde el extremo contrario; uno de cabellera blanca y el otro castaño que era sostenido por su compañero para no caer, justo antes de la explosión.

Sin duda debía comunicar lo ocurrido a su jefe.

* * *

Con la intención de proteger a Rukia, Ichigo la cubrió con su cuerpo de modo que ella no sufriera ningún daño, claro sin intentar aplastarla o asfixiarla

-¿R…Rukia…? – articuló el joven de cabellos naranjas

-Mh…sí, descuida… - dijo Rukia mientras esbozaba una sonrisa - ¿Ichigo?...

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ichigo al momento

-¿Podrías quitarte de encima?

-Oh, perdón – l e respondió mientras se ponía de pie y a la vez un rubor se apoderaba de su rostro y una sonrisa torcida que solo Rukia era capaz de ver.

-¿Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san…se encuentran bien? – preguntó Kisuke

-Sí - respondieron al unísono – perdone pero… - Rukia iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpida

-Si quieres saber quien me contrato pues… - dijo el detective adivinando la pregunta de la muchacha – fue la familia del muchacho.

**::FLASH BACK::**

Kisuke se encontraba tendido sobre su escritorio a causa de la noche de sake que hicieron una de sus colaboradoras Matsumoto Rangiuk, ese era el motivo de su actual estado.

-¡KISIKE! ¡DESPIERTA INUTIL! – gritaba Yoruichi por el intercomunicador

-Si…Youi…hip…Yoruichi-san…hip – dijo un Kisuke ebrio

-La familia Kurosaki se quiere comunicar contigo, su hijo ha sido secuestrado según parece y … ¿KISUKE? ¿M ESTAS ESCUCHANDO IMBECIL?

-Claro que sí Yoruichi-san hip me encantaría salir a cenar contigo hip… - respondió un Kisuke emocionado

-¡INUTIL! ¡IMBECIL! ¡BUENO PARA NADA…! – Le decía Yoruichi que para el momento ya había hecho acto de presencia y estaba samaqueando al detective a quien tenía cogido del cuello.

-Ahh…Yoruichi-san – se quejaba Kisuke como un niño de 3 años

-Bueno para nada… - le insultó – Ishin Kurosaki te está buscando

Luego de hablar largo y tendido con Kurosaki, le pidió que por lógica también encontrara a la menor de los Kuchiki por petición de Byakuya, que por "X" motivos no se encontraba presente y éste mismo se encargaría de pagar la parte correspondiente.

**::END FLASH BACK::**

-Eso fue lo que ocurrió – dijo el detective – pero será mejor irnos de una vez

-Sí – respondieron

Al poco tiempo varios patrulleros y autos se detenían cerca del lugar, y la gente rodeaba el lugar.

Todo había terminado.

O eso creían.

* * *

Dos semanas después, Kisuke entregaba un informe al fiscal, los jóvenes ya se encontraban con sus respectivas familias y Aizen, bueno ese era otro problema después de la explosión no hallaron su cuerpo. Por lo que aportaron los jóvenes era posible de que Ichimaru Gin, uno de los cómplices en el secuestro se lo haya llevado justo antes de que la explosión tuviera lugar, pero hasta hace unos días reportaron el robo de unos cinco mil dólares y los autores del delito no eran más que Aizen Sosuke e Ichimaru Gin.

Ambos fueron procesados y se encontraban en prisión Aizen por robo, secuestro y extorción y Gin por ser el autor intelectual de una lista incalculable de delitos; para aminorar su condena fueron obligados a decir algunos nombres y la mayoría coincidía con la información aportada por Rukia e

Ichigo, quienes después de lo ocurrido decidieron que lo más factible era posponer el compromiso hasta dentro de un mes, en el cual tomarían las decisiones que regirían el futuro de su nueva empresa y el suyo como esposos.

¿FIN?

* * *

**Perdon pero no se diganme ustedes les gustó bueno**

**me gustaría saberlo y una cosa mas mi hermana**

**me dijo que haga un epilogo pero no se **

**si le gusto el capi dejanme un review**

**y si quieren epilogo me avisan!!!**

**se cuidan! gracias por leer!!**

**ja naa!**

**^.^**


	4. Epilogo

Hola de nuevo!! Jeje creo q me demore demasiado para subir este capitulo, que por cierto es el último, pues verán me he demorado ya que me merecía unas vacasiones después de tanta fiesta y mi idea era publicar el capi los primeros días de enero, pero no pude y ahora casi no voy a tener tiempo xq me inscribi en la pre, (TT_TT adiós días de parranda)

**Gracias a M****akiko-maki maki****, ****Airi-Hyuga****, ****XxXMicheruXxX****, gabytu Chappy y a las demás personas que por curiosidad leyeron el fic.**

**Como ya saben**

**Pasado ….**_**blablabla**_

**Pensamentos…..'blablabla'**

**Con mucho kriño para ustedes aquí les dejo el epilogo [que x cierto está narrado sólo por Rukia]**

**

* * *

**

Epilogo

"**Nuestro Destino"**

Solo recordaba que su novio había ido a la cocina, del nuevo departamento que ambos habían comprado y obviamente en la que convivían, por un vaso con agua ya que últimamente debido al calor no había ni un solo minuto en el que se pueda sobrevivir sin agua. Pero a criterio de Rukia, Ichigo estaba demorando por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se puso su bata y bajó en busca del susodicho.

Estaba oscuro al parecer Ichigo había bajado sin prender ni un solo foco, doblo la esquina recorriendo la sala y atravesando el comedor para así llegar a su destino…

-¿pero…que? ¡ICHIGOOO! – gritó Rukia al encontrarlo tirado en el piso y lleno de sangre

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¡¡¡ICHIGO RESPONDEME!!! ¡¡¡RESPONDEME!!! – decía Rukia entre sollozos

Mientras una corriente de aire recorre su espalda y escucha claramente como azotan la puerta desde adentro. Se voltio solo para hacer frente a su destino…

-este es tu final,… Kuchiki Rukia – dijo una voz algo áspera y ansiosa, que cada vez se acercaba a ella se acentuaba más reconociéndola - ¿creíste que te habías librado de mi en esa explosión o cuando me encarcelaron?...pues NO

Se acercó hasta ella le acarició la mejilla, acto que ella detuvo golpeándole la mano y echando a correr en el intento de salir de ese lugar, mientras forcejeaba con la puerta Aizen se acercó a ella por detrás arrastrándola junto al cadáver de su novio para luego oí un disparo, siendo Ichigo lo último que vio en vida.

* * *

Se despertó agitada y muy asustada, tener una de esas pesadillas justo el día de su boda sí que era "suerte" la suya, y lo más extraño soñar con Aizen quien se encontraba preso hasta el momento y en el departamento recién nuevo que estaba siendo amoblado para la feliz pareja, sí que era confuso, a la que solo había ido en 2 ocasiones, en ambas acompañada por el pelinaranja, pero en la primera de ellas había ido para dar una ojeada y ver el departamento y la segunda para dar la decisión final y comprar el departamento.

Se casaba ese día, su boda sería un 13 de noviembre en plena primavera, pensándolo bien era una fecha especial ya que hace cinco años por casualidades del destino conoció a cierto pelinaranja, mientras paseaba por el puente de Karakura, para ella estar ahí era algo mágico sentir el brillo reluciente del sol sobre su rostro y el bello panorama de la ciudad era indescriptible, fue realmente una casualidad ella mirando el horizonte con la mirada perdida en algún lugar y cierto pelinaranja contemplando a la joven delante de él que parecía maravillada con la vista.

_-¿Te gustan los lugares altos, eh?_

_-A decir verdad, todo esto me parece mágico… -_ contesto ignorando al joven de cabellera naranja

-_Sí, yo también lo creo_

_No dijeron nada por unos escasos segundos, segundos que no fueron incómodos, en los cuales se disponían a contemplar el horizonte._

_-Me llamo Ichigo, por cierto_

_-Soy Rukia_

_Aunque eran unos completos desconocidos, sentían como si se conocieran de años, se sentían extrañamente a gustos en compañía del otro, fue de esta manera como poco a poco terminaron siendo amigos, no de los amigos que ves una vez al mes, no, ambos estudiaban en la universidad y tenían 22 años, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraban ocupados estudiando, y cuando podían se mensajeaban en sus ratos libres, tirándose todo el saldo que hace unas horas se habían comprado, para quedar en salir a algún lugar o quedar para el cine o simplemente para pasar el rato conversando sobre lo que habían hecho en el día._

Sonrió recordando como conoció a su amigo pelinaranja, actualmente novio y próximamente esposo.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su futuro esposo en ese momento, se echo a reír al pensar que tal vez aun estaría dormitando y Yuzu intentarlo despertarlo para que no llegue después que la novia.

* * *

Una de sus amigas le había prometido ayudarla a vestirla, aunque ella haya insistido de que no necesitaba ayuda.

-Rukia-chan ¿estás despierta? – pregunto una sonriente Rangiuk

-Sí, pasa

-Bueno, hoy es el día kia-chan

Rukia se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse, no demoró mucho y cuando salió Rangiuk la esperaba un bello vestido de satén en corsé con decoraciones de bordados en color marfil que se ceñía a su cintura y hacía que la caída y la cola le dieran una imagen de princesa.

-En verdad, kia-chan, tu vestido es lindísimo

-Sí, a mí también me encantó cuando lo vi, fue el primero que me puse

-Pues ahora toca tu peinado, ¿tienes alguna idea en especial?

-Pues…- Rukia no había pensado en un peinado pero agradecía tener a Rangiuk a su lado para eso – tal vez un recogido y caída en rulos, o puede ser…

-Muy bien entonces, déjamelo a mí

Al cabo de unos minutos Rukia ya estaba lista y Rangiuk se encargaba de unos retoques a su maquillaje, que a regañadientes accedió a la petición de Rangiuk.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 12 del medio día y la mansión Kuchiki estaba patas arriba, pues la decoración de la casa estaba ya casi finalizando para la recepción para después de la boda.

* * *

-Rukia, ¿ya estás lista? – preguntó Byakuya, entrando a la habitación de la morena

-Sí, nii-sama

-Te ves realmente hermosa Rukia, te deseo lo mejor para toda tu vida…- le dijo su hermano - aun no puedo creer que vayas a casarte con tan solo 28 años, luego de que pospusieron el matrimonio por un año pensé que se tomarían un tiempo para meditar y eso fue exactamente lo que me dio a entender de que se aman tanto como cuando amé y sigo amando a Hisana, tanto que estaban dispuestos a esperar el tiempo que sea para tomar las cosas con calma pero eso me es suficiente para saber de que de ahora en adelante no estás sola, ahora tienes a alguien más que te ama y con quien compartirás tu vida.

-Gracias nii-sama – le dijo Rukia abrazándolo a la vez que intentaba retener algunas lágrimas.

-Bueno,… - le respondió - hay que apurarnos y no llores que se te arruinará el maquillaje

-Sí, vamos

-Espera - dijo Rangiuk – no puedes ver nada así que…. – no termino y Rukia ya tenía delante de sus ojos las manos de Rangiuk para evitar que viera algo

-Ahora sí…- Byakuya rodó los ojos

* * *

Se escuchaba el mormullo de la gente que ingresaba a la Iglesia, para luego tomar asiento y situarse en sus lugares.

Pronto se pudo escuchar la marcha nupcial, que indicaba que era momento de ingresar, ya todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares

Mientras se encaminaba por la alfombra acompañada de Byakuya, se decía a sí misma 'respira, respira Ichigo te espera al final del pasillo así que no creo que quieras dejarlo viudo antes de casarte con él' y con estas palabras seguía con paso firme hacía su novio.

Una vez que llegó hasta el altar, Byakuya con un elegante movimiento cogió su mano y la deposito en la de Ichigo

-Cuídala bien – le dijo a Ichigo

-Tenlo por seguro

La ceremonia empezó y todos en la Iglesia aguardaron silencio

**Sacerdote: **Queridos hermanos que hoy acompañan a Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki en la celebración de su Matrimonio en el Señor, sed bienvenidos. La Iglesia, Esposa fiel de Jesucristo, invita hoy a estos novios a significar y participar en el misterio pascual del Señor, que dio su vida en amor y fidelidad por ella.

El Espíritu Santo, fuente de vida, ayuda desde hoy a estos novios a entregarse mutuamente y con amor indiviso a su proyecto esponsal y de paternidad. Con su gracia les será más llevadero el pacto de amor que hoy rubrican, manteniéndose unidos y fieles en los gozos y adversidades. El mismo Espíritu les ayudará a descubrir también su papel de colaboradores con los hijos que Dios le quiera dar.

Dispongámonos, pues, a vivir este acontecimiento con fe y profundo gozo.

¿Venís a contraer Matrimonio sin que nadie los presione, libre y voluntariamente?

**-** Si, venimos libremente.

**Sacerdote: **¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente, siguiendo el modo de vida propio del Matrimonio, durante toda la vida?

**-** Si, estamos decididos.

**Sacerdote: **¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?

**-** Si, estamos dispuestos.

**Sacerdote**: Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia.

Rukia e Ichigo se toman de las manos.

**-**Yo, Ichigo Kurosaki te acepto a ti Rukia Kuchiki, como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud, y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

- Yo, Rukia Kuchiki, te acepto a ti Ichigo Kurosaki, como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud, y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

**Sacerdote**: Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que acaban de manifestar ante la Iglesia, y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir que no lo separe el hombre.

**Todos:** Amén.

**Sacerdote**: El Señor bendiga estos anillos qué vais a entregaros el uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad.

**Todos: **Amén.

**-**Rukia, recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo.

-Ichigo, recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo.

**Sacerdote: **Padre, Tú que los has traído en el día de su boda; concédeles el don y la alegría de los hijos y una vida longeva y feliz juntos. Por Cristo nuestro Señor, Amén

Los declaro marido y mujer – finalizó el sacerdote – puedes besar a la novia.

Ichigo girándose, lentamente levanto el corto velo que traía Rukia y con sus manos atrapo su rostro para luego acercarse lentamente y rozar sus labios en un beso que sellaría su unión en matrimonio.

Los invitados le aplaudieron y luego se encaminaron de regreso por la alfombra y una vez fuera de la Iglesia los invitados le rociaron arroz y luego de las felicitaciones y despedidas subieron al carro que los llevaría a la recepción, en la mansión Kuchiki.

* * *

-Sra. Kurosaki, ¿le apetecería una copa de champagne?

-Por supuesto, Sr. Kurosaki.

Entrelazaron sus brazos y bebieron sus copas para luego besarse como antes en la Iglesia

-Te ves hermosa, enana

-Tu tampoco te vez tan mal, para alguien que usualmente no se peina – dijo divertida devolviéndole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Llegaron a la mansión y el chofer les indico que habían llegado y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para luego el recién casado, se encaminara a abrirle la puerta a Rukia y escoltarla hasta la recepción donde ya los invitados estaban presentes.

* * *

La fiesta fue un éxito todos disfrutaron de los exquisitos aperitivos y bocaditos que sirvieron además de los vinos y cocteles que prepararon, la torta estuvo deliciosa y luego el ansiado momento del baile de los novios que estuvo acompañado por miles de flashes.

Los invitados se empezaron a despedir y luego los novios se miraron por unos instantes y recorrieron el lugar recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, se volvieron a mirar y se abrazaron

-Te amo- se dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasiono a que se rían

-¿vamos? – inquirió el pelinaranja

-A donde tú quieras

-Pues en ese caso – se acomodó un poco a la altura de la morena y la cargó al estilo nupcial – nuestro destino nos espera detrás de esa puerta

Y así salieron de la mansión y se subieron al carro que los llevaría a su departamento el cual sería su hogar de ahora en adelante todo lo que durará su matrimonio.

A Rukia ya no le aterrorizaba la pesadilla de esa mañana ahora tenía alguien más que la amaba y la cuidaría por sobre todas las cosas.

Un nuevo destino, un nuevo comienzo y una vida llena de sorpresas es lo que le espera a esta joven pareja, el de su vida libro ahora escribía una nueva página su destino o mejor de echo "**NUESTRO DESTINO" **como lo había dicho su esposo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno esta historia llegó a su final espero q les haya gustado tanto como a mi **

**Para los q quieran ver el vestido de Rukia sigan este link**

***/blog/wp-*content/uploads/2008/08/*vestido-de-novia.*jpg [quiten los asteriscos]**

**Cuidense**

**jaa na**


End file.
